This invention relates to new compositions which, when applied to textiles, confer oil and water repellency and improved washability, and enhance the removal of oily stains.
Textiles are routinely treated to modify their properties. Synthetic fabrics and fabrics composed of blends of natural and synthetic fibers have good strength and resistance to abrasion, as well as good shape retention. Such fabrics are often treated with finishing agents to give them a softer hand. Cotton fabrics normally have a good hand but are often treated to increase fiber resilience and crease resistence.
Fabrics, particularly those containing cotton, are also often treated with thermosetting organic resins to give them permanent press characteristics. In addition to the thermosetting resin, catalysts and various modifying additives or finishing agents such as softeners and antistatic agents are also used to provide suitable commercial fabrics. Many of such treated fabrics have good wearing characteristics but the tendency of the fiber to accept oily stains is increased, and the ability of the material to release such stains upon laundering is usually reduced. While some improvement in staining resistance can be provided through treatment with agents which impart oil and water repellency, a need still exists for a treating agent which can be easily applied and which retains its effectiveness through repeated launderings.